The Broken Heart
by WeSmile
Summary: A broken heart, handcuffs, and a bed. Put them together and what do you got? Amy, Sonic, and Shadow are about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters.

**The Broken Heart**

**Chapter One**

"That's it Sonic," Amy shouted. "You've broken my heart for the last time." Amy Rose grabbed her large hammer, which lay on Sonic's kitchen table. Then she sped from his apartment. Tears streamed down her face like someone urinating—someone who had held it in as long as they could and finally went.

Amy let the tears fall, but this would be the last time; Never again would she shed tears for Sonic. Tonight had opened her eyes; Sonic was nothing but a heartless beast—a beast she had foolishly and blindly loved.

As she exited the apartment building, Amy wiped the tears away; However, they continued to fall, like a leaky faucet's continuous dripping—only a plumber could repair it. If only things could be that simple; Amy wished she could merely flip through the yellow pages and hire someone to fix her broken heart.

The thought was silly, but Amy was a silly hedgehog. So in Amy's mind, the thought was brilliant. She would simply find and hire someone to fix her broken heart. Unfortunately, Amy did not have a phone book on hand—she didn't even own one—and she couldn't return to Sonic's place to borrow his. Where would she find a heart repairman now?

Then by chance, though Amy believed by fate, she saw him: Shadow. Amy watched him staring up longingly at the moon, completely unaware of others around him and she knew he was perfect—Shadow would definitely fix her broken heart. Why? Because something inside said so. And that same something told Amy to do what she did next.

Amy gripped her hammer tightly, walked up behind Shadow and knocked him over the head—he never saw it coming. After rendering Shadow unconscious Amy dragged him back to her apartment. Once inside, she handcuffed him to her bedpost. Then, she spread the covers over him; if he were to catch a cold, she'd feel dreadfully guilty. After all, Shadow was her guest and he was going to fix her broken heart. "Goodnight Shadow," she whispered softly.

* * *

Shadow's head was throbbing, and the blinding light shooting through the windows wasn't helping. He tried to block the sunlight with his arm, but his arm wouldn't move. Alarmed, Shadow tried once more, but to no avail. Something—he guessed handcuffs—was restraining him.

This must be the work of Eggman, Shadow thought. Then clouds obstructed the sun's light, and his blurry vision cleared. He saw the pink walls to the room coved with posters of Sonic making his stupid heroic poses. Eggman wasn't responsible; He would never keep these kinds of pictures of Sonic. Clearly, whoever had kidnapped him was a deranged Sonic fanatic. But what would a Sonic fanatic want with him?

The door to the room opened and Shadow heard footsteps approaching the bed. The kidnapper was now in his line of vision, hovering over him. "Amy," he sputtered, surprised. Her appearance was unexpected, but Shadow considered it a lucky coincidence; Now she could remove his handcuffs and he could pummel the person responsible.

"Shadow how are you feeling," Amy said cheerfully.

"How I feel is of no consequence. Just hurry up and free me," he said.

"I'll free you, but first you have to fix my broken heart," she said.

"Stop joking around. You have to hurry before the kidnapper returns," Shadow said.

"Kidnapper? Return?" Amy laughed and laughed. "Silly Shadow, I brought you here. Don't you remember?"

Shadow didn't remember and Amy's shocking confession only made the situation more confusing. "What do you mean you brought me here?"

"Well you see, Sonic was being _so_ mean to me yesterday and he broke my heart. Then I thought I'd hire someone to fix it, but I don't know any heart repairmen. Then I saw you and I took my hammer, hit you with it and brought you here," Amy said. "So when do you start?"

Amy was more unhinged than Shadow had ever suspected. Reasoning with her would be near to impossible, he thought. Staring up into her delusional eyes, Shadow retracted his previous thought; it would be impossible. But maybe, he could trick her. "Amy I'll get started right away, but first you have to take _these_ off," Shadow said as he motioned his head towards the handcuffs.

"I can't do that," she said, shaking her head.

"I can't work like this," he said.

Shadow watched her mull over his words. As she swayed back and forth with her eyes closed, Shadow thought of a rocking chair he had bought and had spent hours pleasantly rocking back and forth in. Then one day, while he was rocking back and forth, it fell apart—just like Amy. The only difference Shadow could see between Amy and the rocking chair was that he'd liked the rocking chair. Heck, he loved it!

A deep sense of loss filled Shadow. Why couldn't he save Mar—his rocking chair? Why couldn't he fix it? "Why does everything I love fall apart," Shadow wailed. "Maria!"

"You're right," Amy said, oblivious to Shadow's angsty outburst.

"So you'll release me," Shadow said, his previous despair dissipating as hope appeared.

"Yes," Amy said.

She left the room, Shadow assumed, to retrieve the key; Instead Amy returned, to his surprise and dismay, with an enormous hammer. "Wha…what's that for Amy," he managed to asked, though chocked with fear.

"Sonic always runs away," Amy said, a deranged smile painted on her face. "But you won't run away." The hammer was raised high above Shadow's right leg. "You won't be able to."

**Author Note**: If you haven't caught on, this is a parody based loosely—very loosely—on Misery a novel by Stephen King. Watched the movie when I was a kid; although, I think the book is a hundred times better, I still enjoyed the movie. Anyway hope you like my fanfic parody.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The hammer came crashing down.

"No! Why!" Shadow wailed. The pain was immense. The pain was unbearable. The pain, Shadow soon realized, wasn't there. Why was there no pain? He opened his eyes which had been closed, and he found Amy hammering a nail back into the bedpost.

"Darn nails. Get back in there," Amy said.

Shadow breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment there he had thought she was going to…

"Well now that that's done," she said with a smile. "I'll get back to smashing your legs."

"What!" She really intended to…to—No! "Please Amy. No!" Once more the hammer was raised above his legs and this time Shadow knew there would be no sigh of relief—there would be no escape.

However, he was wrong.

-

Sonic stood outside Amy Rose apartment which was strange, because he never visited her—never had to; She stopped by his place every day; even if Sonic wasn't at home, she would wait outside his door for his return. One time Sonic, on the spur of the moment, had decided to take a trip somewhere—where he couldn't remember, but somewhere had been nice. When he got back from the nice trip, Amy was waiting at his doorstep with a smile.

Some would find her exuberating admiration and devotion to be innocent and sweet. At first Sonic had; however, as time passed, Sonic found it unsettling: The constant visits; the constant phone calls; the constant letters; the constant emails and texting. It was all too much! And then, there was last night.

Sonic remembered the look in her eyes the night before, as she said "You've broken my heart for the last time." That look had been more than unsettling—it was chilling.

-

Amy was ready to send the hammer crashing down on Shadow's right leg, but the door bell rung. Since she was easily distracted, Amy immediately dropped her hammer and skipped out of the room to answer the door. "Who is it," Amy asked as she reached the door.

"Sonic," Sonic answered.

Amy's heart would have started too bound with elation at Sonic's sudden arrival had he not already broken it. Now her heart was stilled and filled with sadness, anger and regret. "Amy isn't home right now," she said. "Leave a message at the beep. Beeeep."

"Amy, just open the door," Sonic said.

"Beeeeep," Amy continued.

"Fine then! Here's a message Amy. I'm going to get some ice cream—rocky road with hot fudge and lots of nuts," Sonic said. "Mmmmm good."

Amy loved rocky road. Amy loved hot fudged. And Amy was pretty sure she loved nuts. She swung the door open. "Sonic wait! I got your message," she said with saliva dripping down her chin. "Let's go get that ice cream."

"First we need to talk," Sonic said. He walked passed her into the apartment and took a seat on the soft pink sofa. "Take a seat."

"But the ice cream," Amy said, looking longingly out the open door.

"Amy your behavior last night was completely and utterly…"Screams screaming for help filled the apartment. Sonic shot up from the sofa. "What was that?"

Amy shut the door and turned to him with a smile. "Oh that's nothing."

"Help me! Help me," the voice screamed.

"That's not nothing," Sonic said. "And that voice sounds familiar."

"Maybe it's your guilty conscious, _Sonic_, crying out for help," Amy said with a sneer. "Or maybe it's Shadow handcuffed to my bedpost."

"Say wha?"

"Or maybe it's my noisy neighbors," Amy said. "Should I tell them to quiet down?"

"Help me," the voice screamed.

Amy stomped on the floor and shouted, "Shutup or it's going to be hammer time!"

The voice faded.

Sonic waited a few minutes, but the voice did not return.

"I'm sorry about that. They're so loud. I've complained to the landlord, but it doesn't help," Amy said. "Maybe we should go somewhere else to talk. Maybe that ice cream parlor down the street."

"Maybe," Sonic said.

Amy took his maybe as a yes and went to the closet to retrieve her coat.

* * *

Shadows chance to escape had passed and failed. He had definitely heard someone besides his insane capture outside the bedroom door. He had screamed for help, but that proved futile. Furthermore, he may have exasperated his situation. Amy's threat of "hammer time" sent chills down his spine.

Shadow tried desperately to block the image of Amy hovering over him with a gigantic hammer and then the devil herself walked in.

She looked disturbed, Shadow thought, more so than usual. He noticed how placid her face was and how empty her eyes were, which had previously been filled with delusionary delight. Also, her mouth and chin were covered in ice cream—rocky road he guessed, but couldn't be certain.

Though, Shadow was certain about one thing; Something was wrong with Amy—even more so than before. And that scared him.

Filled with fear, Shadow franticly tried to break free from the handcuffs, but as before his effort was fruitless. Nevertheless, he continued straining against them. "What the heck are these things made of," Shadow huffed, frustrated. He had been speaking to himself, but Amy answered.

"I borrowed them from Eggman," she said. Her voice remained eerily emotionless as she spoke. "I thought we could use them for our honeymoon…Sonic and I. I wanted to make sure he couldn't runaway."

Somehow, Shadow doubted Amy had asked Eggman to borrow his o-so handy dandy handcuffs—though, Shadow had no doubt Eggman designed these handcuffs for Sonic, but for an entirely different purpose.

"And this was to be my wedding ring," Amy said. She went to her closet and pulled something out. Then slowly and robotically she walked towards him. "See." She shoved her hand in his face, displaying an enormous emerald set in a gold band on her finger.

Shadows jaw fell open. "A chaos emerald!" His only chance of freedom lay on her finger. If he could only get is hands on it, Shadow could harness its power and teleport out of this nightmare. Forgetting momentarily that he was restrain to the bed, he lunged forward and— of course—moved less than an inch. "Give that to me Amy!"

Suddenly her expressionless face and eyes lit up with joy. "Shadow what did you say?"

"Give that to me!"

"Yes, Shadow. I will marry you," She squealed with delight. "But I can't give you this one. This one is mine." She hurried over to the closet and the other six chaos emeralds came toppling out onto the floor. She turned to him. "Which color do you want for your ring?" She held up a red and green. "Well?"

Shadow closed his eyes wondering how this all happened; how could he, Shadow the hedgehog, who had escaped death, not escape Amy Rose. Perhaps she was more powerful than death itself. Nerveless, the situation had gone from crazy bad to crazy worse and Shadow needed to find a way out. He needed to do something, but he didn't know what that was.

"Shadow red or green?"

Feeling defeated, he answered, "Green."


End file.
